


She Waits

by st_crispins



Series: St. Crispin's Day Society shorts [1]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen, Halloween, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 04:10:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5115311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/st_crispins/pseuds/st_crispins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Be careful in that fourth level corridor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Waits

She waits up there, in the level four corridor,  
The one in the rear of the complex  
That is less trafficked and dead ended;  
The one the secretaries try to avoid.

The story goes she was once one of them  
Cheerful and pretty,  
A footloose career girl  
Opening Channel D.  
Until she fell in love with a field agent,  
Who was young and charming,  
But took risks, too many.

That was not unusual,  
These things happen, as they say,  
They happen all the time,  
But not like this.

Because he loved her back,  
Of that she was certain,  
And wanted to marry  
Before it was forbidden to do so.  
And there was a ring, a big one,  
And a gown and a church,  
And a date set.

But somewhere in Madagascar,  
His mission went wrong  
And he never came back,  
Leaving her at the church  
With the ring  
And the gown,  
Waiting.

She couldn’t handle the grief, they say,  
And she lingered for a bit,  
Forlorn and abandoned  
Until she found his stash of C4,  
And hugged it tight.  
It blew out her heart —  
Literally.

So now she’s up there,  
Heartless and waiting,  
Waiting for another field agent  
To not come back.  
Is she waiting for you?  
Open Channel D . . .


End file.
